


Rabbit hunting

by Itta



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Book 13: Seasons of War Spoilers, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itta/pseuds/Itta
Summary: Dexter and Saracen go hunting. Missing Scene. SOW Spoilers.
Kudos: 8





	Rabbit hunting

The forest was darker than the camp, no candles here, no fires. The sun was about to go down.   
Next to Dexter Saracen stumbled. He steadied him; it had been a good week when Saracen had been last able to walk somewhat properly. The arrows in Dexter’s quiver fell against each other with a every new step. Steady like a heartbeat, a constant reminder of what was to come. Even in this semi-darkness Dexter could see Saracen’s skin, deadly pale with the dark veins in between. Saracen stumbled again and Dexter grabbed his arm, it was cold. No muscles left.   
He remembered that French forest, was it in 1831? The mission had been a good one, no one hurt, apart from Saracen who insisted a pulled muscle would count as a serious injury. 

“You idiot”, Dexter had said. “It’s not our fault you never use them.”

“It’s not my fault I’m smarter than you and don't need to hit people.” 

They had continued to tease each other, telling stories of their power and wit until Ravel had told them to shut up. 

Dexter closed his eyes, swallowed down the bile. He pulled Saracen deeper into the woods. The sun had gone down by now, leaving the woods only illuminated by the moon. Saracen stumbled again. He could to it here, Dexter thought, but he wanted to prolong it. He was ashamed as he realised, he wasn’t doing it for Saracen’s sake. Dexter put his arm around Saracen’s waist and guided him through the darkness. The constant clatter of the arrows was taunting him. One more step, Dexter told himself, somewhere quiet, peaceful. Saracen deserved it. But there would be no peace, not in this dimension, not with the illness and not as long Dexter was here with the quiver. 

They arrived at a clearing. Saracen was panting and Dexter asked himself if he was torturing his best friend. 

He put his other arm around Saracen’s waist and pulled him into a tight hug. He could feel how Saracen’s bones moved under the meagre shirt. 

“I am so sorry”, he sobbed. 

His lower lip trembled and with every new sob he smelled more of Saracen. Dexter shut his eyes tightly. Thinking of the night in Algeria in 1735, the afternoon in Rome in 1807 and how they had shared the bed more often than not during the war. Tears were running down his cheeks onto Saracen’s shoulder. 

“I am so sorry.”

Dexter could feel Saracen moving, slowly putting his arms around him. They were trembling, but only seemed to hold onto Dexter tighter as the moments passed.

“It’s okay.”

Saracen’s words were weak, slurred together. Dexter’s sobs grew more desperate, deeper and filled with dread. 

“I was so angry at you”, he pressed out. “I am so sorry Saracen. I would have never wanted- I am so sorry.”

Saracen’s hand moved up to his shoulder, a soft pat. 

“You are my best friend”, Dexter wanted Saracen to know, use that moment of clarity he seemed to have: “You are my best friend, Saracen Rue, and I love you more than anything.” 

“I’m glad.”

A whisper barely there.

“I love you, too, Dex.” 

Dexter tried to breathe, but his crying grew worse with every second, tears blurring the night into nothingness.   
Saracen stepped away, staggering. He gave him a weak smile. With effort he put his arms on his hips, like he had just done a great deed. Hero of the day. Remembered always.   
Dexter forced himself to take the bow and an arrow. He was a fighter, there was no chance he would miss that shot, no matter how much he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I would love some criticism.   
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/excaliginechaos


End file.
